


my dearest friends

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/F, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:23:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7558252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Class 78's Group Chat is kind of wild sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my dearest friends

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I DO WHAT I WANT

**Private Chat with Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧**

**You:** ur sure you want to do this today?

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** I really want to get it off my chest. Plus Junko-chan's getting kind of suspicious.

**You:** understood! ヘ(^_^ヘ) lemme know when ur ready !

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** Okay. Thank you so much, Sayaka.

**You:** ★~(◡‿◕✿)

 

**[Group Chat] sixteen sobbing horses**

**Kuwata-kun: A** nd then I kind of got attacked by the mafia

**Asahina-san:** how exactly does one 'kind of' get attacked by the mafia???

**Kuwata-kun:** 'kind of' because Kuzuryuu stopped me from getting attacked

**Kuwata-kun: A** nd because technically it wasn't the mafia, it was his life-long friend

**Oowada-kun:** you get into shit like this far to often man

**Ishimaru-kun:** *too, Oowada-kun.

**Oowada-kun:** im not here for spelling lessons bro

**Enoshima-san:** sounds like a real adventure kuwata-kun~

**Naegi-kun:** He nearly died!

**Kuwata-kun:** It's chill, Naegi, lmao

**Kirigiri-san:** Well, I'm certainly glad that you didn't get yourself killed by an upperclassmen.

**Yamada-kun:** Weren't you trying to get a date, Kuwata Leon-dono? 

**Kuwata-kun:** I was, and I did.

**Togami-kun:** With the mafia?

**Kuwata-kun:** Don't judge my life choices mister 'I have a crush on the gamer in class 77'

**Togami-kun:** You said. You wouldn't tell.

**Enoshima-san:** i'm putting that on instagram togami-kun

**Togami-kun:** You wouldn't.

**Enoshima-san:** watch me!!

**Celes-san:** All of you are unbelievable. 

**Fujisaki:** i wouldn't talk if i were you...

**Celes-san:** SAY ANYTHING AND I WILL CUT YOU UP, WORM.

**Oogami-san:** My apologies, I was training. Did I miss anything important?

**Oogami-san:**...It appears not.

**Hagakure-kun:** have we ever used this chat 4 anything important

**Asahina-san:**...not if i recall

_Kuwata-kun renamed the chat: 'time wasting squad'_

**Ishimaru-kun:**  Time wasting is unacceptable! Our time in this school is short, we must use it to the best of our capabilities.

**Oowada-kun:** *too

**Fujisaki:** he actually used 'to' correctly, oowada-kun

**Oowada-kun:** dont fuck with me

**Fukawa-san:** U-Ugh. You a-all piss m-me off.

**Fukawa-san:** M-Master Byakuya excluded, o-of course.

**Naegi-kun:** how do you stutter through texting?

**Fukawa-san:** S-Shut up!

**You:** hey guys?? would you mind if i said something important?

**Kirigiri-san:** Of course not. What's going on?

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** We both have something to say here.

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** Maizono-san and I... are in a relationship.

**Enoshima-san:** KUWATA YOU OWE ME 4000 YEN

**You:**???

**Kuwata-kun:** Are you serious.

**You:** yeah

**Kuwata-kun:** First, congratulations

**Kuwata-kun:** second, I don't have that, Enoshima!

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** Wait, slow down. Why do you owe my sister money?

**Enoshima-san:** we kind of made a bet on when you'd tell us

**Enoshima-san:** kuwata-kun said you guys wouldn't say a word until the holidays

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** I really don't know what to say.

**Asahina-san:** i do!! thank you for telling us, i'm so happy rn

**Asahina-san:** i'm so getting celebratory donuts for us

**Oogami-san:** Congratulations.

**Naegi-kun:** i'm so happy for you guys!!!!!

**Fujisaki:** me too! c:

**Oowada-kun:** didnt expect this but im glad to know

**Hagakure-kun:** congrats maizono-chi & ikusaba-chi!

**Fukawa-san:** I-I guess I'm h-happy for you.

**Ishimaru-kun:** Congratulations! I hope this does not impede your studies!

**Yamada-kun:** I'm pleased to know!

**Celes-san:** Congratulations are in order, I suppose.

**Togami-kun:** Tch, like it wasn't obvious.

**Kirigiri-san:** Thank you for being comfortable enough to tell us. We support you.

_Naegi-kun renamed the chat: 'ikuzono support squad'_

**You:** (^▽^) tysm guys!!! you're all the best

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** This means a lot, to both of us.

**Enoshima-san:** i knew from the start u cute nerds.

**Enoshima-san:** but i want the whole story rn

**Asahina-san:** me too ngl

**You:** well...

 

**Private Chat with** **Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:**

**You:** ≧◡≦ i love our friends

**You:** but i love you more <3

**Mukuro-chan *:・ﾟ✧:** <3


End file.
